Two Hours
by robovacation
Summary: TBS Ciel and Alois in skoo. Dating. Mating. Masturbating.


_HEY MOTHERFUCKERS._

_Or hello my tumblr babies! Yesterday I asked you which prompt you'd like me to write as a HUGE THANK YOU for giving me 6000 TBS reviews! I was so ecstatic and happy and all over the place at your responses that I accidentally turned a prompt into a oneshot whoops! I love you all, seriously. Thank you. I hope you guys like this and like warning for bitches who don't read ANs:_

**_THIS IS CIELxALOIS FROM TBS. WHEN THEY WERE A COUPLE IN HIGH SKOO. TBS. TBS. NOT NEW FIC. NOT FUTURE TBS. PAST TBS. PASTBS. PASTIES. PATSY CLINE._**

..

* * *

"Ciel what the hell! How do you get straight A's when all you do is mess around all day?!" A girl pouted as she walked up to her friend and grabbed his arm, the bell ringing loud as they crossed the threshold of the classroom door.

"Don't be jealous." Ciel smiled, both of his blue eyes staring out into the hallway as if he were trying to track someone down.

All of the students swarmed the passageway, a mess of black and white, the uniforms stripping every morsel of individuality they possessed. Except for Ciel of course, who opted to roll his slim pant-legs up to his knees to let his long boots breathe. The leather cinched the thin stems, reaching just below the knee, and the short sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled messily up into slender shoulders.

"Ciel, Ciel! How did you do?" "Oh god I bet you got the best grade didn't you?" "HEYYY, Ciel!" "Ciel ahh you look adorable!"

A flock of girls came running up to the male, surrounding him as he walked alongside a long row of lockers. He shot them a handsome smile and a wink as he was engulfed in their group, and his chin lifted as he continued to scan the area.

"Hey babies. You're all looking fine today." His voice was smooth and sweet, and the women around him swooned at his presence. "Have any of you gorgeous girls seen my man?"

They shook their heads and brought the subject back to their studies, and as they all chatted he grabbed two of his friends by their waist and walked down the hall, arms full as always.

"So what are you doing for lunch, Ciel?"

"Alois if I find him." The male smirked and the girls laughed, and Ciel squeezed each handful of hip as they exited the hall and walked outside.

The sun was bright as students flocked towards the cafeteria, desperate eyes still searching every corner for a missing Alois. Nothing was found and in a few minutes time they finally stopped in front of a large tree just outside of the eating area. By this time the grounds were so condensed with students that it would be impossible to find anyone at all, until one of the girls pointed it out of course.

"Look there he is! I never miss that hair of his, I wish I had hair like that! Look at him with all those girls, che. And smoking _again_?! He needs to stop!"

Ciel's head darted to the direction, and that's when he laid eyes on an equally popular Alois, all the way across from the cafeteria.

Alois had a cigarette perched between two slim digits, his long hair done up messily, his uniform completely against code as he didn't wear it at all. Dressed in a small black tee and equally black jeans he looked damn fine indeed. The slim torso was adorned with a pair of grey suspenders, and his tiny waist stuck out as he leaned back into a wall and inhaled the lit stick.

"God that Alois just gets hotter every day doesn't he? Ugh that hair is gorgeous..." One of the girls commented on the fact, and the others all nodded and agreed and stared right at a silent Ciel.

"Ciel...you know you can't go over there. Don't even think about it."

"It'll just be a...short visit." The male's heart thumped hard when he laid eyes on his blond, his tongue barely slipping out of a warm mouth to lick the corner of his lips. Alois was that irresistible, and even though they had been dating for over a year already, the two had an almost magnetic attraction.

A magnetic attraction that was completely forbidden on school grounds, that is.

"Excuse me, ladies." Ciel leaned to his left to kiss his friend on the cheek and then to his right to do the same to the girl in his other arm. All the while his eyes were locked on to Alois, and he walked away from his group of friends after a suave goodbye.

"Oh no, he's not supposed to be doing this..." one of them sighed as she watched the handsome male walk away "they're going to get in trouble again I can just feel it."

"H-hey Ciel! Hold up! You'll get suspended again!" Another girl shouted back just to have her plea ignored, as it was already way too late and she knew it. Everyone knew it.

Ciel's boots crunched on the concrete as he confidently walked, his chin lifted like he didn't give a fuck, his perfect lips crooked up into a hungry smile. Alois still hadn't noticed him, but he would in only a few seconds, and that's when the fun would begin.

The blond spoke to his group of girls as he smoked, the women with their arms all around him, his long hair being undone and loose and played with as he closed his eyes and took in another drag. The soft locks cascaded down past his shoulders and the girls twirled it and combed the silky strands like they couldn't get enough of it.

When lazy eyes opened back up his heart almost fell, as Ciel was now only three feet away, the way he stared making the cigarette fall right from Alois' own two lips.

"_Oh god it's Ciel...he's not supposed to be here_!" "_Can he get any hotter though like seriously this isn't fair._" "_Shh, shut up it's about to start again!_" The girls dropped the soft locks from their fingers and whispered to one another, just as the blond darted right from their side.

Alois attacked Ciel. He pushed his thin body off of the wall, leaped up into the male's arms, and kissed him like they hadn't seen each other in days.

Ciel's hands grabbed onto to the thighs that wrapped around his waist and he moved forward to shove Alois' back up against the wall he was just leaning on, scaring the flock of girls from their vantage point.

Their mouths opened and tongues soon rolled out, wet and warm and slipping all over one another. They made out hard and breathed even harder, the blond tilting his head as all ten of his digits dug into Ciel's hair to pull it.

A crowd of students started to gather around the two, and a few gasped when Ciel started jerking his hips up into his man in the most vulgar way imaginable.

"Don't let those girls touch your hair. It makes me jealous." Their lips had separated so Ciel could grunt out the demand, and he stuffed his nose into the blond's neck to smell the scent he couldn't get enough of. "And you know what happens when I get jealous, right?"

"F-fuck, you're hard."

"You're so soft," Ciel pressed his tongue against that silky skin and made out with Alois' throat, his teeth softly scraping the flesh as his tongue pushed all around it.

"Mm, god. I missed you, ah." The blond let the back of his head slam back into the wall, and he closed his eyes when Ciel's hard dick started grinding over his own. "I missed you so fucking much."

The couple were going at it as if they were in the privacy of their own homes, neither giving a fuck as to time and place. While most of the males girlfriend's tried to protect the two from getting into trouble, it didn't stop a few students from shouting out and revealing their lewd public displays of affection.

"I missed you more." Ciel purred as his hair was pulled, and he lifted Alois up from the wall and breathed around his ear. His tongue slipped right inside and when he felt that hot body tremble he couldn't help but drag his dick between the blond's spread thighs nice and slow how he liked it.

"Mm, Ciel!" The blond removed a hand from his man's hair and grabbed Ciel's chin instead, forcing their lips to meet again. As soon as they did their mouths opened wide, their jaws rolling as they got rough with it.

Pants were strained and bodies hot, Ciel's hands sliding down from thighs to ass. He grabbed the flesh and Alois' feet quickly dropped to the floor, the blond shifting their positions to push Ciel into the wall as hard as he could.

Their lips never left one another, tongues pushing in and out as Alois frantically let his suspenders slip from each shoulder to flutter onto his thighs. He wanted his hands all over Ciel but the way he was being kissed made his knees so weak that he dropped right down onto the floor instead.

The second their lips separated had Ciel in a daze, his eyes rolling down to see Alois opening his hot mouth over the bulge of his dick. The male was in heaven, his back leaning against the wall as his front was being softly bitten.

Alois couldn't help himself and he pushed his tongue over the mouthful, feeling the shape underneath the cloth and only wishing it was out and up and down his hot throat. He licked the fabric and had his warm breath all over it, dying for the real thing and whining into the strained mound.

The blond looked up once Ciel ran his fingers through his long hair, and the couple stared at one another like they were about to mate right in front of the entire school.

"I need your dick." Alois' hands glided up his man's thighs and pushed under his shirt to feel the skin of Ciel's abdomen. It was hotter than he could imagine, and he almost moaned like he was in pain, before he was given permission to do as he pleased.

"I need your mouth." Ciel bit his bottom lip and forced both hands hard over Alois' head, shoving his face over his heavy cock and practically ordering the other to whip it out.

Orders were not needed, as Alois' fingers shot down to the button of the male's pants and ripped it clear off. The zipper came next, jerking those hips, and he parted the cloth like a wild son of a bitch, excited and horny and dying to suck some good dick.

Everyone around them started gasping and yelling and some were even whistling, and right when Ciel's sex was exposed for all to see they went absolutely insane.

"SOMEONE GET THE DEANS." "They're fucking animals!" "Oh my GOD why...AGAIN?!"

Alois smirked at the sounds as his tongue slipped over the sweet tip of Ciel's wet slit, and he engulfed the thing whole and closed his eyes because it was just _that_ good. The hands on the back of his head were forceful enough to make him swallow it right to the base, his nose pressing right into the heat of Ciel's skin.

"TRANCY! PHANTOMHIVE! YOU TWO STOP THIS **IMMEDIATELY!"** A booming voice shouted from far away, and Ciel let his head slump to the side so he could see who was interrupting. It was no one of importance.

The curve of Ciel's lips pushed into his cheek and he let out a soft huff, motivating him to slam the back of his boyfriend's head even harder onto the full length of his dick. Blond hair was pulled and then pushed, and Alois was giving head like his life depended on it.

"YOU TWO! STEP AWAY FROM EACH OTHER THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM COMING INTO CONTACT! WHAT DID WE TELL YOU?!"

"Come on, shoot it into my throat." The blond slurped his way up the stiff cock and begged his man, smiling as he left sloppy kisses all over the fat tip.

Ciel sucked in a breath and stared into Alois' sultry eyes, and the way he looked up at him made him just about ready to burst.

"Do that thing I love and I'll feed you your lunch." Ciel grunted out and started breathing hard when the male took to his dick again and roughly licked the underside of the mass. The motions were frantic at best, which made it even hotter, and when Ciel fucked his way through the tightest pair of lips he ever felt he let out a deep breath and came in an instant.

"NO! NO ABSOLUTELY NOT WHAT IS THIS?! GET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!"

Two staff members were quickly approaching just as Alois was lapping up the rest of the come he had milked out of a now satisfied Ciel. The couple weren't even fazed, but Ciel did pull on his lover's arm just because he wanted to taste himself in that sweet mouth.

Alois got to his feet, his face flushed as he tucked Ciel back inside his pants. He smiled and released a quick laugh, just before forceful hands yanked at his hips.

"They're going to take you away from me again." Ciel smiled, his eyes all over Alois' fine body as their legs laced together. "Don't they know they can't do that?"

"Not for long at least." Alois smiled just as wide and their mouths attached once again.

The couple made out fast and hard like it would be their last kiss, hands pulling and groping and frantic. Tongues circled and shoved over and under, their heads tilting to the left and then the right, jaws snapping up nice and tight.

"WE ARE DONE WITH THIS BEHAVIOR!"

In the next second the two men had finally arrived, and they each violently pulled at the males arms until the couple forcefully detached.

Lips smacked off of one another, a heavy arm clawing at Ciel's chest as he was driven back. The male was still locked onto Alois, and when he saw him being manhandled as well he struggled into the hold and slipped right out of it.

The blond laughed and strained to hold out his hand, and when Ciel entwined their fingers he pulled at the attachment. Alois' lips were kissed again, and again and again, up until Ciel was snatched up by the same man with even more force this time.

"Don't you try anything again or I'll hurt you, Phantomhive!"

"Fuck off, let me go!" Ciel's long boots kicked into the air and he struggled as he was forcibly dragged to the side.

Alois did the same, but he stomped on his guy's shoe instead, and the man quickly released him out of shock. The blond went zooming towards Ciel the second he was free and he tackled him so hard that he rescued the male from the arms of the other.

Ciel's back slammed onto the concrete, Alois on top of him, and before it was too late they went at it again and started making out rough and loud and passionate.

"Will you fuck me tonight?" Alois' wet mouth was left open over Ciel's lips, and he whispered the question while staring right at him, both of them out of breath and dying to connect.

"I'll fuck you every night for the rest of my life."

The blond swayed his hips sensually as they kissed yet again, and Ciel's hands shoved up under the male's shirt and groped every inch of flesh he could feel. The pair were inseparable, attached, completely obsessed with one another and they weren't ashamed to let everyone know it.

The crowd of spectating students cheered when the couple became one again, but it was short lived as they were soon forced apart when two more staff members came jogging on up.

It took two men each to rip the lovers apart, one at each arm, holding the out of control teens as tight as possible.

They were being yelled at as they were escorted but none of the words were ever processed, because the two were too busy staring at one another and smiling, their lips red and fresh from being so ravenously kissed.

"Oh my god..." One of Ciel's girls covered her mouth and let out a gasp of a laugh. "They really went crazy this time, how long has it been since they saw one another, an entire weekend or something?"

"Pft, no." Another chimed in, smiling when she watched Ciel lewdly lick his lips, directed at a laughing Alois of course. "They saw each other this morning - it's been two hours."

..

* * *

Ahhh I can write these two all day. Please review for more - I mean no shh! Please review if you LIKED IT I meant aheh-heh-heh. -runs away-


End file.
